miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Too Much, Too Late
"Too Much, Too Late" is an episode of Miami Vice's fifth season that was not aired by NBC due to its' content, and is the last of four "lost episodes" aired after the series finale "Freefall" aired. The episode premiered on January 25, 1990 on USA Network. Summary Valerie Gordon, Tubbs' old flame, returns to Miami to help her friend and goddaughter, while Tubbs is interested in rekindling their romance, despite Valerie possibly covering up a murder. Plot In a rough section of town, Yvonne (C.C.H. Pounder) is wanting a drug fix from a dealer named Billy Swain (John Toles-Bey), but Yvonne has no money, and Swain isn't wanting to give it for free, and while he breaks up things in the house, Yvonne's daughter Lynette (Malinda Williams) calls up Valerie Gordon (Pam Grier) in New York to let her know what's going on, and Valerie is on her way down, but not before she calls Tubbs and asks him to check it out. Swain continues to mess up the place and then becomes physically abusive with both Yvonne & Lynette when Tubbs arrives and Swain high-tails it out of Yvonne's house. In the ER, Yvonne is not appreciative of Tubbs' assistance, won't tell him who beat her up, and wants to be released from the hospital ASAP. Lynette wants to tell Tubbs but Yvonne desperately wants her drug fixes from Swain and wants money to get her fixes so Lynette doesn't say anything. Valerie's plane arrives in Miami, Crockett has the surveillence logs from the Morelli case but Switek is attending a G.A. meeting so they are to check them out, but Tubbs' mind is elsewhere after last night, and Valerie arrives at OCB, thanking him for what he did. Valerie & Yvonne grew up in the same neighborhood, Lynette is her goddaughter, and she wants to help them both by talking to Yvonne, but Tubbs asks her to dinner that night, "for old times sake". Yvonne doesn't want to let the police help her, but wants Valerie to get her into a program...and asks her for money, and Valerie gives her some over Lynette's objections (that she'll give it to Swain). Switek says he's working on his gambling problem--but he called in a bet before Crockett stopped by. Tubbs & Valerie have dinner at Raoul's, looking at rekindling their romance. At Yvonne's place, she pays $300 to Swain to get drugs, but Swain doesn't want to give her any, unless she agrees to let Swain have sex with Lynette. Tubbs is happy about his dinner date, then gets a call from Valerie, she's at Yvonne's place and finds her dead. Valerie is distraught about Yvonne's death, a neighbor seen Lynette running out of the apartment after hearing some screaming but have no idea where she went, and her, Tubbs & Crockett split up to find Lynette. Izzy is on the beach running a stock scam when Tubbs & Valerie stop by for info on Swain, but he has nothing currently and will check on it. Switek is at another G.A. meeting, hearing about how others are trying to beat their addictions but Switek runs out and makes a bet. Valerie is still having trouble dealing with Yvonne's death and Lynette's disappearance, and runs to the arms of Tubbs, and they make love. Tubbs is estatic about his rekindled romance, and is talking marriage, when Crockett tells him to slow down Tubbs reminds him since Caitlin died he's tried to make everything sweet sour. Tubbs and Valerie try to find Lynette, in a local park, which they do, sitting at a fountain, she runs into Valerie's arms, saying "he raped me". Dr. Ellen Hardy (June Gable) stops by Metro to talk to Lynette but Valerie feels she's in no condition to talk to anyone and she is upset that the police hasn't brought Swain in yet. Switek's gambling streak is hitting new lows, then he hears his car alarm go off, and someone is towing his T-Bird away for gambling debts. Switek commandeers the tow truck and drives off with it and the T-Bird. Tubbs talks to Valerie about marriage, but right now she only wants to be there for Lynette. Crockett & Tubbs are waiting for Izzy at a bar, and Crockett is concerned about Valerie's involvement in the case, keeping Lynette away from the police and how in all of Miami she knew where Lynette would be. Tubbs gets angry and storms off, right into Izzy, who has the address of a crack house where Swain picks up his stash, and the car he drives. Switek wakes up to four heavies in his room, telling him "they own him. Swain is at Manuel's crack house, saying he'll kill him for questioning how he does business, and that he'll get another supplier. As Swain leaves, Crockett & Tubbs speed over and take him in. They bring Lynette in for a lineup to identify Swain, but she fails to ID him in the lineup. Crockett is still concerned Valerie is hiding something, because she took Lynette out after the ID. Tubbs goes to see Valerie to confront her about the things she's hiding, she admitted to having Lynette the whole time, to buy time until they can find Swain, but Lynette disappeared, while Tubbs called Metro to get Swain's address, Valerie discovers her gun is missing, and that Lynette may have gone to Swain's house, which she did, and brought some alcohol. Lynette also brought Valerie's gun, admitting she killed her mother after Swain raped her, for selling her to him for crack, and being too high to care. Just then, Tubbs & Valerie bust into Swain's house and arrest him, and get the gun from Lynette. Lynette is with Child Services, not likely to be charged with murder in her mother's killing. Tubbs is angry Valerie lied to him and tried to frame Swain for the murder (though he's in jail for statutory rape), admits she's a burned-out cop, the on-again, off-again romance is off again, and Valerie is returning to New York to turn in her badge. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Pam Grier as NYPD Detective Valerie Gordon *Malinda Williams as Lynette *John Toles-Bey as Billy Swain *Martin Ferrero as Izzy Moreno *June Gable as Dr. Ellen Hardy *C.C.H. Pounder as Valerie Co-Starring *Frank J. Adler as Sal *Jay Cannistraci as Speaker in GA meeting *Andrew Castillo as Eddie *Dee Dee Deering as Edna *Paul Garcia as Cordero *Carolyn Hurlburt as Doctor *Florence McGee as Mrs. Channing *Robert Small as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Williams *Duke Vincent as Fuentes Controversy NBC did not air "Too Much, Too Late" with the other fifth season episodes because it felt the child molestation subject matter was not appropriate for television in 1989 (although the show did push the envelope with its violence and use of language, things that are commonplace today). Instead was aired when USA Network (now part of NBC-Universal) began running Miami Vice reruns in the fall of 1989. The episode continues to air in syndication, though it usually airs before the finale "Freefall". The irony of all this is one of NBC's highest-rated shows, Dick Wolf's Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, covers subject matter such as rape, child rape & molestation, murder involving sexual circumstances (such as mutilation or sodomy) and child pornography - subjects "untouchable" when Miami Vice was on the air, but are fairly commonplace in many of the grittier police and forensics-related shows today. Notes *Despite not being aired by NBC due its content, this is considered one of the best episodes of the final Miami Vice season, and is technically the last "Tubbs episode" (although "The Cell Within" was the final episode where the action focuses solely on Tubbs that was originally broadcast). *Edward James Olmos and Saundra Santiago do not appear in this episode. *Pam Grier makes her final Miami Vice appearance as NYPD Det. Valerie Gordon, who was in Season 1's "Rites of Passage" and Season 2's "The Prodigal Son" before appearing in Michael Mann's Crime Story for several episodes. *Because NBC did not air this episode due to it's controversial content, the scene involving Switek placing a bet from a payphone was moved to the series finale, "Freefall", to help explain why Montoya is able to exert influence over him. *Switek (just before his T-Bird is towed) is seen playing with one of Zito's snow globes. *Valerie is also a burned-out policeman, the same as Crockett has shown and Tubbs is slowly showing. *Malinda Williams was only 14 when the show was made. *The Tim Truman song playing during the opening sequence and at the end was called "Help Me Through The Night" featuring Phil Perry on vocals. Music *"Help Me Through The Night" by Phil Perry & Tim Truman (Opening and end of episode) *"Mixed Up, Shook Up Girl" by Mink DeVille (Valerie and Tubbs checks park for Lynette) *"You Gonna Get Yours" by Public Enemy (at crack house) Quotes *"We own you, We OWN you!" -- Mobsters to Switek *"Didn't you ever want to frame someone?" -- Valerie to Tubbs *"I'd be lying if I said no, but we're cops!" -- Tubbs in response Category:Miami Vice Season 5 Episodes